Pencil (Arundinaria molyvi)
Pencils are a hybrid species of the Modern Graphite (Antipatharia) and the Cedar Tree (Cedrus libani). They were native to the grasslands of the Mediterranean but are now found worldwide in and around schools and working places. Pencils are usually around 19 centimeters in length before use and gradually age over time based on usage, in which the shortest a Pencil may get is 10 milimeters. The Pencil is incapable of photosynthesis or feeding despite the genetic traits of its' parents being present in the DNA. The energy of a Pencil is stored inside of the graphite rod, which runs through the body of the Pencil and is exposed at both ends. The rod contains all the energy and nutrients needed to keep the Pencil from attracting decomposers, since it is used to create a yellow-colored coating around it called Aureolin (Sometimes they create Pantone or Ochre, all being the same chemical but with differing effects on the surrounding bacteria) which protects the wood part of the Pencil. Human uses of the Pencil range from writing to art. Description Pencils are Animal-Plant hybrids, and as such have traits including that of a plant an animal, but that does not show in the Pencil. It seems to be itself, its' own species, since it does not have any signs of being able to grow leaves or a nueral network or even hairs. The s Ecology Pencils are hybrid species of a Black Coral and a tree sapling. It has a symbiotic relationship with humans, as the Aureolin it secretes repels any other organism other than a human. Life Cycle Pencils are first grown when a sapling of any type of tree, but usually a conifer but more preferably a cedar, and a piece of Black Coral are grafted together by drilling a small hole into the tree sapling then placing the coral inside. Over a period of 2 weeks, straight, long growths having the colour of the sapling's trunk. Within 5 hours of these growths appearing to full maturity, Aureolin begins to develop onto the surface, and the area of which the Pencil should separate from the sapling, becomes thinner. By the time the Aureolin covers the surface of the pencil, it breaks off of the sapling ready for use. During the period of use, the Aureolin is essential to the survival of a pencil due to its' ability to repel harmful bacteria. It is the closest thing to an immune system in a pencil. The pencil is then sharpened then can be used by a human freely. Like most hybrid organisms, Pencils are sterile, but that is mostly because it is incapable of sexual reproduction. Although, there is a certain way it can "reproduce", which is to cut the Pencil in half. This could be considered a form of asexual reproduction, but the Pencil sacrifices its' age to "reproduce". The lifetime of a pencil averages out to 18 months if owned by an adult, but usually averages out to 9 months if owned by a child. The age of a pencil is determined by length, as the longer a pencil is, the younger it is. Pencils do not truly die, but they can by means such as burning, shredding, and desintegration. To sum it up: 1. Grafting of Coral and Sapling 2. Growth of initial Pencil 3. First use of Pencil 4. Optional division 5. Death or disposal Uses Pencils are used in writing and art. There can be several varieties of Pencil, but the most commonly used one is the 2HB 6mm thick kind, made with North American Conifers. Extraction Some pencils are sent to factories to be extracted of their lead. The lead is refined and fermented to rid of its' ability to create Aureolin then is shaved and thinned to the liking of the use for it. Uses of the lead range from: Mechanical Pencils Mechanical Pencils are used in the same way as Pencils, except Mechanical Pencils are made only with Pencil lead and then surrounded by mechanical parts that allow it to be pushed through without the mechanical pencil becoming shorter. Flexible Pencils As with the mechanical pencil, flexible pencils are used in the same way as pencils. The lead is to be dipped into boiling Aureolin and Water, making it more elastic. It is then placed in a pencil-shaped tube to be sold to the public as pencils that can bend without breaking.